In some computer applications that generate representations of the human body, it is desirable for the application to know the spatial positioning, orientation and movement of a user's body to provide a realistic representation of body movement. For example, in a virtual reality (VR) environment, tracking the spatial position of the user's hand enables the application to represent hand motion in the VR environment, which allows the user to interact with (e.g., by grasping or manipulating) virtual objects within the VR environment. Some existing techniques for tracking movements of a user's body using wearable sensors include using information obtained from multiple Inertial Measurement Units (IMUs) affixed to different parts of the user's body, and using external imaging devices (e.g., fixed-position cameras) to reconstruct the position and orientation of parts of the user's body.